


Look of Love

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of blow jobs, OC kid - Freeform, daddy!dylan, daddy!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day and Dylan and Tiana bring Tyler breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Father's day today and was going to write teen wolf, but then all the Hobrien from the Alpha Con popped back into my head and I couldn't resist.

Dylan grins at his five year old adopted daughter, carrying the tray for her. They've made her biological dad-- his husband-- breakfast in bed for Father's Day. "You go open the door, sweetie."

Tiana opens the door, giggling as she heads into her daddies' bedroom. She crawls on the bed as Dylan walks into the room, careful of the tray. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" she yells in his ear, making Tyler flail and nearly knock her from the bed.

"Wha'?" Tyler sits up, just barely grabbing Tiana before she falls out of bed. "Wha's goin' on?" He looks around blearily before his eyes focus on the tray in Dylan's hands. "Babe?" 

"Happy Father's Day, Tyler," Dylan says, smiling at his husband.

Tyler smiles and shakes his head. "Thanks. And you, little rascal," Tyler mutters, starting to tickle Tiana. "You okay, rascal?" he asks, settling her on his lap as Dylan puts the tray on the bed.

"You almost knocked-ed me off the bed, Daddy!" Her eyes are wide and surprised.

"Well, you yelled in my ear, Rascal." Tyler smiles and kisses her forehead. "You scared the heck out of me."

Dylan sits across from Tyler, smiling at them together. "C'mon, Tyler, eat your breakfast. Tia made all this breakfast herself." He gestures to the toast, hashbrowns, eggs and bacon, along with the grapefruit and orange juice.

Tyler smirks at Dylan. "Yeah, I'm sure she did."

Tiana beams at Dylan. "I made the toast and I sliced the grapefruit!" 

"Tia," Dylan says, grinning at her. He'd told her to take full credit for the whole breakfast.

"Well, you both did a fantastic job. But Dylan, where's your breakfast? It's your day too." Tyler nudges him with his toes as he starts to eat.

"You get to make me lunch. Then we're going out to eat for dinner and taking our Dad's with us." Dylan accepts Tiana into his arms as she crawls across the bed. She snuggles in.

"Daddy! Daddy! I also got you a pressie." She scrambles off the bed and runs out of their bedroom.

Dylan looks at Tyler and chuckles. "Sorry about her yelling in your ear. I tried to tell her to just yell from the door and then climb on you."

Tyler shakes his head. "It's fine, babe. She just scared the hell out of me. I'm just glad I caught her before I knocked her onto the floor." Tyler grins. "So, I missed my favourite wake up call."

"Little hard to give you a blow job when our daughter insisted on waking me up to make you breakfast in bed."

Tyler smirks. "I suppose. Do I get one after breakfast?" 

"In the shower, if you're a good boy. Carrie's coming over to take Tia out for a bit to give us some time alone." Dylan wiggles his eyebrows and licks his lips.

Tyler reaches down and adjusts himself, smiling. "Sounds like a plan to me." He looks at the door when it opens again. "Hey Rascal."

"Daddy!" She crawls on the bed and hands him a horribly wrapped package. "For you!" 

Tyler laughs and rips open the present. "Did you wrap this yourself? It's great!" 

She nods, bouncing on the bed. "Open it up the rest of the way, Daddy!" 

Tyler nods, tossing the wrapping aside. He freezes when he looks down at the framed picture. It's a picture of Tiana, Dylan, and Tyler, obviously unposed on a picnic they'd gone on with Ian and J.R. and their son a few months back. "Tiana, when did you get this?" 

"Uncle Ian and Uncle J.R. gave it to me. They said it would be perfect for you for Father's Day. Do you like it?" Tiana asks, grinning brightly.

"Rascal, it's perfect. I have wanted a picture of the three of us together since Dylan adopted you." Tyler pulls her onto his lap and hugs her close, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Rascal."

Dylan takes the picture when Tyler hands it over and he bites his lip. It's their first family portrait. He'd wanted to go have formal portraits taken, but they hadn't had time. Dylan had been making a movie right after he'd adopted Tiana and then there was the wedding, then Tyler had gone off to make a movie. They'd never had time to set up an appointment, but now they didn't need one. They had this lovely picture. Dylan remembers the moment perfectly. 

Tiana is standing between her Dad and Dylan, both of whom are sitting, smiling up at her as she had talked about seeing ducks over by the pond. She had one hand on Tyler's shoulder and the other on Dylan and even in the picture, you can just see her feet barely off the ground as she'd used them to lift herself up. She's smiling brightly and her green-hazel eyes are shining. Tyler and Dylan are both looking at her like she's the best thing in the entire world.

And she is. Both of them agree that Tiana is the best thing to ever happen to them. Dylan closes his eyes as he tries not to cry. "Tia, this is beautiful."

Tiana grins at her dad. "Daddy, Dad, you guys are the best." She hugs Tyler, then crawls across the bed and hugs Dylan. "I love you both."

"We love you two, Rascal," Tyler says, pulling Tiana and Dylan onto his lap after he sets the breakfast tray aside. He nuzzles both of them, kissing the side of Tiana's head, then kissing Dylan on the mouth. "I love you both. So much."

"You two are everything to me," Dylan adds, placing his own kisses on Tiana and Tyler. "My two favourite people in the whole world."

Tyler grins and gets to his feet, holding Tiana. "Let's go do up the dishes, then get Miss Tiana ready for her day out with Aunt Carrie."

Tiana beams. "I wanna wear my purple dress."

"We'll put your purple dress on then." Dylan grabs the tray and the three of them head downstairs to clean up the mess.


End file.
